A measuring graduation and position measuring device of the species are known from the European Patent Application EP 1 106 972 A1. The measuring graduation is constituted of grating elements in the form of a periodic array of squares in a first direction and in a second direction, the squares forming a checkerboard pattern having 90° corners that are adjacent to one another.
Another measuring graduation and position measuring device of the species are known from the German Patent DE 4132941 C2. The measuring graduation is composed of a periodic array of squares in a first direction and in a second direction, the squares being configured to be mutually spaced apart and not contacting one another.